Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-26900148-20151010034853/@comment-5955640-20151011013634
WOah. Miss Fortune is a caster. Her main form of damage in lane is Q due to it being both a low mana cost spell with an very short cooldown (the clearest indicator that she's supposed to be using that as often as possible) her W has a steroid that actually makes auto attacks worthwhile and adds to the damage you can inflict with Bullet Time and Make it Rain. Want to know someone who isn't a caster? Vayne. Vayne is NOT a caster because she only needs one thing to deal the brunt of her damage. Silver Bolts which is a passive spell that never has an activate function. Q and E are only as good as they are because she has Silver Bolts which only requires auto attacks to use. Miss Fortune does not have pure autonomous reliance on her auto attacks. She's reliant on slowing people down with Make it Rain so she can use Impure Shots to get up close real quick and apply auto attacks and a Q. When she can't safely reach the target with her auto attacks she's always last hitting minions with Q for the bonus damage you can apply if the second bullet hits a target. Lastly Bullet Time is her penulitmate spell in a team fight but you knew that already. Lucian is like Usain Bolt? What? I can't believe you said that! Everybody knows Ryze is Usain Bolt! And now we are using "If the Pro gamers don't see a use for it, it's not useful." Arguement which is worthless because the pro curcuit has 2 dozen champions that fit regular use in those matches. Not even out of being useful, but merely because the pro players have mastered them and insist on first picking them to elimnate them as threats. Some of the silliest upsets came from the Pro players NOT picking meta picks and running with them. About four to six marksman total showed up in 1 to 2 matches in all of worlds (Kog'maw, Jinx, Vayne, Ashe, Tristana, Sivir) We have a dozen marksmen not including Gnar and Azir who see championship play. They ALL can't be underpowered. Graves and Lucian were simliar. Want to know how I know that for certain? I didn't run it by the conversations of comparisons between the two upon release. I noticed the shift in player usage. When Lucian was popular nobody played Graves. When Lucian was nerfed people picked up Graves despite Graves having not been buffed at any particular time. They both functioned in such a simliar way that the slight advantage in utility and damage that was nerfed out of Lucian turned Lucian mains into Graves mains who easily molded over the skillset. I'm not even sure if you've ever played Miss Fortune. Or anyone in the marksman role. Not every marksman has a high damage ult. Almost half of them are utility or execute which isn't the same as a high damage AOE as the damage is sometimes gated by magic damage outputs or missing health scalings. Corki doesn't use Q, E, or W continously. He actually has to be quite conservative because Q is expensive, W is his escape, and E has a short AOE to do damage in. R is his only spam spell. Graves is not supposed to shoot a target with Buckshot every 8 seconds. It costs too much mana to do so and the whole point is for you to be in someone's face when you do it so you get maximum damage. As mentioned, Jinx doesn't have in combat mobility. She has mobility on tower kill or champion kill. If she doesn't do either she's quite slow. The problem here is. You want to take parts of other champions and put them into Miss Fortune. I don't need Miss Fortune to be like any of those other champs. Mainly because I have them already. We don't have any idea on what Riot is going to really do but generally speaking I think on premise alone your idea is no good.